<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons of the Revolution by Jessicorn1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921222">Dragons of the Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1'>Jessicorn1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, F/M, France (Country), French Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 9- Dragon AU<br/>It's kind of weird, but oh well. Its about Belle and the Beast during the start of the French Revolution (it is ENTIRELY inaccurate).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragons of the Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle looked over the castle ramparts, with her dragon at her side. Adam stood on her other side, watching the horizon. They had received information of an uprising against nobles, part of the revolution sweeping the country. And they were the ones being hunted.</p>
<p>Dragons weren’t as big as Belle had imagined they’d be. They were about the size of a horse, with a huge wingspan. The dragon she had tamed had burnished gold scales that faded into red at the tail.</p>
<p>The castle was prepared for an attack, but she was worried about her husband. She didn’t know how he’d react, seeing another mob on the hill, coming for him.</p>
<p>A tongue of flame leapt above the crest of the hill, and she gasped. She turned to her husband.</p>
<p>“Go if you must, leave the castle, hide in the caves. I can defend the castle,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Not without you, I can’t leave you alone like that,” he said.</p>
<p>“I might be able to deter them, on my own, I wasn’t born a noble, it’s you they’re truly after.”</p>
<p>“No, you live here too; they want our heads, no matter what we say to them.”</p>
<p>“Then we leave together, and we’ll hide into the caves until we can make an escape over the hills, toward England.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>